Servitude
by Medie
Summary: she serves at the pleasure of the president. Futurefic. AU


Title: Servitude

Pairing: Lex/Lana

Rating: R

Spoilers: Nope

Warnings: Nope.

Summary: She serves at the pleasure of the President.

Notes: as I said, for the infosvundercover challenge. So, who guessed me right? G

"Servitude"  
by M. 

"I serve at the pleasure of the President."

The words are spoken softly by the woman standing before the mirror. Slowly, methodically, she draws the laquered brush through her long, straight hair, watching the glossy raven locks move with the motion. The repetitive motion soothes away the tension and pressure of the day's work and she can feel herself beginning to relax. By the time the brush is put down on the dresser's immaculate surface, she has finally relaxed, her mind is at ease and her hair swept up onto her head in preparation for the process to come.

Turning away from the mirror, the next step is to reach for the zipper of her dress, pulling it down and stepping out of it. Leaving it puddled on the floor for the maid, the elegant woman picks up her favorite silk robe and drapes it about her body. With it firmly belted about her waist, she walks across the room and into her bathroom. There, her bath is waiting and with a smile, the robe is abandoned - as the dress before it - in favor of the warm, scented waters.

Her head resting on the soft pillow, she hums to herself as she picks up the loofah and draws it over one slim arm. Lana Lang-Ross is nothing if not a creature of habit. She enjoys this ritual more so than any other she has laid out for herself. It is one she indulges in only on these nights.

The nights when Lex has called her.

Lana Lang-Ross serves at the pleasure of her President and has done so from the moment he took on that title.

She can easily summon up the memory of the victory. Feel her hands being raised over her head in victory, Lex clasping one, her husband clasping the other. Bright, triumphant smiles for the world to see. The victors.The triumverate of power. She does not hold an elected office by any stretch of the imagination but Lex is unmarried and Lana is, therefore, the de facto First Lady in the eyes of the media. She is their darling. Their modern day Jackie O and they glory in her. She is amused by them and always has been but accepts the position they have given her. She is seen, by them, to be more the President's companion than the Vice President's but they have no idea how true this is.

Pete is unaware, of course, he knows nothing of the conversation she shared with Lex that victorious night. He knows nothing of the offer he made her. The whispered words and promises. Lex became President in the same way he won her. Silver-tongued words, a charming smile, and sincere eyes which hold nothing but best intentions. He has a gift for making even the most distasteful of options become the most beautiful of outcomes. If there was anyone in the world who could possibly make a silk purse from a sow's ear...it is Lex.

Closing her eyes, Lana can feel his fingers brushing the column of her neck as his lips murmur promises into her ear, sending shivers down her spine at their close proximity. Promising, for her service, her allegiance and her support, she will share the spotlight he was stepping into. Lana is loathe to admit it but, there is a part of her, a tiny part she keeps locked away in hopes no one would see, which loves the spotlight and craves the attention Smallville showered upon her. An entire country adores her now, perhaps a little bit of the world, and in these moments she can preen and savor the attention. It is a familiar environment for her and he has given her this. It is a small price to pay and, in truth, one Lana is pleased to pay. She serves at the pleasure of the President but there is much pleasure for her involved as well.

She leaves her bath, the scent of lavendar hanging in the air, and selects her favorite fluffy towel. Wrapping it about herself, she sits before her vanity and surveys the face in the mirror. Older, cooler, more composed. She is not the young woman who Lex first met in Smallville. The fairytale princess. She has moved beyond that image and is happy to have done so. She takes her time in readying herself, knowing precisely how he wishes to see her and prepares herself accordingly. Each brush of the applicator spreads the shadow across her upper eye, the stroke of the lip brush sliding a familiar gloss over her lips.

When she is finished, she reaches up to release her hair, letting it fall with a bounce down onto bare shoulders. She smiles at herself in the mirror, a bright, sunny smile and rises from the seat.

Her maid, an employee Lex brought to Washington from Metropolis, has efficiently laid out her clothing and Lana nods in approval. Exactly what she would have chosen. The towel is tossed aside and she picks up the pink panties, sliding them over her legs and into place. Once this is done, she pulls on her jeans and the pink sweater set. From there, she goes to her dresser again, picking up the emerald drop earrings then a necklace, also of emerald, that is reminiscent of a piece she has not seen or worn in many years.

Her preparations completed, she smiles to herself, a satisfied smile, and leaves the suite. It is a few short steps to the residence and he is not there yet. No doubt held up by negotiations with a particularly stubborn ambassador. It seems Queen Hippolyta is unwilling to meet with the President while certain conditions have not been met. Lana dismisses the thought with a shake of her head. The Queen will change her mind. Lex is nothing if not a master at getting what he wants.

There is coffee waiting and Lana knows he does not expect to be long so she picks one up, sipping the caffeinated treat with caution. It is still hot. Not long at all.

His voice intrudes upon the thought and she turns, tongue delicately lapping at the foam which lingers on her upper lip, to smile a greeting, "Lex!"

The President's eyes take in her form and fill with approval. He nods once and crosses the room, tugging at his tie with distaste.

"Let me do that," she soothes, putting the beverage aside and reaching for the offending garment.

He pulls her close as her nimble fingers loosen the knot and slide it free. In response, she curls her fingers about the expensive material and uses it to draw his head down to hers. She kisses him, hesitant and explorative which earns her Lex's immediate approval as she feels his body stiffen, his hands sliding down to her denim-covered ass and pulling her lower body in to closer contact with his. Pressing against the hardness now straining to be free of the designer pants. She rubs against him, mixing seductress with ingenue and he responds immediately. The kiss becomes one of possession and it is her clothing now that Lex's hands impatiently tug at.

She steps free with a teasing smile and takes her time removing the sweater set. Lex says nothing as the pink bra is revealed but he doesn't need to. He loves this one and she knows better than to attempt to remove it herself. His fingers trace their way up her arms, along her collar bone, and down to shadow the edges of the bra. She resists the urge to shiver as the ghostly touch follows the curves of her breasts but he knows anyway. Smiles slowly.

Tonight, she thinks, he'll leave the bra in place, tonguing her nipples through the thin fabric. He may even direct her to put on the cardigan as he has done before. She does not miss the fact his desk is clear of any papers and suspects she will soon be laying upon it, the President thrusting into her and seeming not to care who sees. She knows better. The appearance is not the reality. Lex takes great pains to maintain the illusions he creates. He is no fool and is quite happy to leave their adoring public blissfully unaware of the live they lead.

She serves at the pleasure of the president.

The rest of the world can go to hell.

Finis


End file.
